<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cam boy by devil_die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045205">Cam boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die'>devil_die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cam Boy!Remington Leith [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Palaye Royale (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Cam boy, Cam boy!remi, Fucking Machines, NSFW, Other, Smut, bound and gagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remington has a little surprise for his fans and he can’t wait to show them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cam Boy!Remington Leith [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cam boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: this is going to become a series because y e a h they won’t be like all going off each other although they’ll be the same type of fics also this is smut so if you’re under 18 or uncomfortable with this kind of stuff, don’t read it. It included fucking machines, being bound and gagged and improve nipple clamps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remington glanced at the screen to make sure none of his little surprises for this would be for his fans. He watched as his timer to his live show tick down to one minute. He already had many fans ready from it to come on live. The dark haired male started to play with the edge of the crop top he had on. Remington adjusted his outfit once more as the last few seconds ticked off and he went live. <br/>     “Hi guys.” The male smiled a little as he waved his hand at the camera. He always left his comments on so he could see the messages as they came in from his fans. “You guys like my outfit?” He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he moved his legs so they could see his thigh high socks. Remington giggled softly as he saw the surge of messages encouraging him to strip his clothing off. “Ok I see that you guys like it. But I have noticed some saying it would look better on the floor so...” his voice became a soft mumble on the ‘so’ as he grabbed the hem of his crop top slowly pulling it upwards to show off his lean physique. All while making direct eye contact with the camera. As he tossed it to the side, the comments blew up with people talking about his body and how they wanted to see him without anything he had left on. Remington stood up in his knees as he hooked his thumbs into the top of his shorts before wiggling his hips as he started to pull it down his hips and then thighs. He sat back down and tossed the shorts off behind the camera so he was showing off his body to the camera. <br/>     The comments blew up as soon as he was fully nude. He giggled softly as his eyes ghosted over them. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He took his glasses off sitting them on his bed so he wouldn’t loose them later on. “I thought I would surprise you guys with what I did today. Although I’ll be going back to normal and letting you guys suggest next video.” He spoke as he sat back on his knees as his fingers ghosted over his own pale thighs before tugging at his thigh highs once more. The male leaned out to grab the clothing pins he had discovered would give him an extreme wave of pleasure when they were touched after being on him. The male flicked his fingers over his sensitive nipples as he let out a soft moan from the feeling. His mind started do melt away from his show and more to simply him wanting, needing, the pleasure  he was getting. Remington let out a loud gasp as he clamped the wood onto the sensitive buds. The sounds of comments coming in snapped him back to what he was doing. Locking eyes with the camera, the male rubbed his fingers over the wooden clothing pins he had put on his nipples. <br/>     “Ahhh!!!” The male whimpered out as he arched his back out as he started to twist it a little giving even more pleasure to himself. And in turn his viewers. Remington read a couple of the comments from his regular viewers telling him to stop teasing and get on with his little show. He let out a small giggle before he moved his hands off of the clamps and sat up straight again. “Alright...”<br/>     Then he reached out to grab his rope and started to pull it closer to himself with a smirk. He wrapped it around one wrist making sure to tie it as tight as he could. Remington made eye contact with his camera as he tugged it tighter with his teeth before moving to tie the other wrist up just as tight and only an inch or so from his other wrist. He tugged it tighter with his teeth before letting his arms rest where they could be seen by the camera. “Better?” He asked before moving onto his knees and wiggling his hips slightly as he grabbed the tape he had cut before hand. Remington pressed it into his mouth covering it completely as he moved to supposed himself on his hands and knees. <br/>     The comment section exploded at the sight of Remington now bound and gagged on his hands and knees. All of theses things alone usually got his fans excited so he knew them all together would drive them insane. He smirked behind his gag as he moved to the side moving his laptop with him. As he did this, the fucking machine he had been trying out alone came into view. The male grabbed at the remote with his bound hands and kept it close as he shifted onto his knees and elbows again making sure to keep his. He’d from touching the ground. He had prepped himself and the dildo on the machine before his little adventure so he didn’t need the prep. <br/>      Remington locked his eyes with the camera as he moved closer to the machine and slowly lowered his hips back onto the large dildo and turned the control to medium speed and tossed it so he would have to stretch to retch it. <br/>     The first thrust of the machine sent a wave of pleasure straight up his spine as he moaned around the tape gag he had put on his mouth.  The male had been using it for a few days to help himself adjust to it but it still felt like the first time he used it with each thrust. It felt better than when he would fuck himself or even riding a dildo. <br/>     “Hhhhhhhnnnghhhhh!” The comments swarmed in eating up his genuine reaction since the male’s brain could now only focus on the pleasure and getting more of it. <br/>     Remington let out a muffed groan as his eyes rolled back in his head a little from the shot of pleasure that quickly snaked up his spine causing him to become a little straighter in his back. Slowly he pushed his hips back before feeling it slam back harder into his body once more. He let out a loud whimper around the gag as his head fell forward with a little of his dark hair falling into his eyes as the pleasure surged through his body. <br/>     He let out more whimpers as he felt it the rubber dildo slammed into him  once more. Remington’s body doubled down as he felt the wave of pleasure forcing the clothing pins that had been claimed onto his nipples to be brushed against as he moved and let another moan rip its way through his throat only to hit the gag had had on. It was a slight mix of pain and pleasure as the senses buds were moved from the pins that had been placed on them. Remington felt his breathing become labored as his arms, that had been tied together at the wrists, were quivering as he tried to keep supporting himself up on his arms and knees. <br/>     The male dropped to simply supporting himself on his knees as he blindly felt for the remote on the machine that he felt fucking at himself. It was on medium speed and had one more speed he could use. Remington flipped it onto high as he felt the machine fucking him harder. It pushed him forward with the now hard and fast thrust making his chest and the pins drag across the floor sending even more pleasure through him. He whimpered loudly despite the gag as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. <br/>Remington whimpered more as he fell forward forcing his chest to hit the floor. The dark haired male felt his face pressing into the cool floor as it fucked relentless at him.<br/>     Forcing himself to move from his stomach, Remington moved onto his back with the machine still fucking him. He could feel the knot that had formed so tightly in his stomach start to come undone. Remington let out a loud moan against his gag as his eyes rolled back in his head and he came hard. Cum leaked from the tip of his cock as it coated his stomach and thighs some. His chest rose and fell quickly as he felt the machine fucked him through his orgasm making it last even longer. His bound wrists moved up as he felt another way of pleasure and brushed the clips on his nipples and let out a loud moan. His back arched up again as he fumbled for the remote and turned the machine off still trying to recover from his orgasm. <br/>     His eyes drift shut as he lay there for a moment before he heard the comments going off again. Remington slid off the machine and sitting up so he could end the video. “B-bye guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don’t forget come back next week and I’ll do something you guys want me to do.” He gave them a weak smile before ending the video.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>